The present invention relates to a chip select controller for a non-volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device including the same.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for non-volatile memory devices which can be programmed and erased electrically and do not need a refresh function of rewriting data at specific intervals.
This makes it necessary to increase the capacity of non-volatile memory. Solutions for increasing the capacity of non-volatile memory may include: 1. a method in accordance with the development of process technology, 2. a method of increasing an amount of data stored per cell, and 3. a method of increasing the number of chips laminated per package. The present invention is concerned with the third method.
A non-volatile memory device adopts a Multi-Chip Package (MCP) construction including a plurality of chips, such as a Double Die Package (DDP) including two dies, a Quadruple Die Package (QDP) including four dies, and a Dual Stack Package (DSP) in which the DDP or QDP is laminated in two layers.
In line with the necessity to increase the capacity of non-volatile memory, there is a need for a technique that is able to laminate more dies in one package.